1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to safety systems for buildings and other user-occupied structures, and more specifically to an improved apparatus for enabling escape from such a structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous kinds of devices and equipment have been developed to assist the occupants of a burning building or other endangered structure to escape from such danger. For example, most modern building codes require buildings to have fire escapes, emergency stairwells, and/or ladders to assist in evacuation of the building. However, it is well known that many buildings, especially highrise structures, are particularly susceptible to danger and loss of life resulting from a fire at a lower level in the building acting to cut off an escape route for those trapped higher up in the building.
Some specialized systems have been designed to address this problem by providing an emergency lowering system, such as a line or rope secured to and then thrown from the building, enabling the occupants to lower themselves or others manually down the line. Unfortunately, most of these systems require significant strength and presence of mind on the part of the users, and do not typically enable the lowering of unconscious or injured occupants.